Such a pack is disclosed, for example, in German Utility Model G 93 06 272.9. This utility model describes a single-piece folding box which consists of cardboard or corrugated board and is intended for receiving a linear electric lamp. The folding box has three side walls which form a cylinder of triangular cross section. The two ends of said folding box are each closed by two closure tabs which form a cross closure.